Betweenthelines
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: Set at the end of season 5 ep10 and during season 5 ep11
1. Betweenthelinesch1

AN: Hey guys, it's been a while; I've been watching the show again, and something bugged me about season 5 ep10. You know Sam admitting that he called Marlo a few times after he was shot. So this is basically Andy's reaction in more detail, I hope that you like it. Read and review please it would be greatly appreciated, RBTWILIGHTFOREVER x

Ch1 - He called her a few times

After Nick and I saved Duncan's ass from being blown up; Nick and I walked out and he asked me if I was happy, and I smiled internally and nodded.

Of course I was happy I mean yeah Sam and I were back together and everything seemed to be normal; I looked up and groaned softly.

Nick looked up and I could see the disbelief on his face; Marlo was here, she was the intelligence officer they sent to deal with the bombings.

I had to hide the fact that I wasn't completely fond of her; I just think she shouldn't be the one handling this. But what could I do? I had no option other than to help her as best as I could.

I walked over to Sam and smiled, he hugged me and asked if I was ok, I nodded.

I looked over at her again. I voiced my disbelief on her being in intelligence now; he said that she'd been back on the job for a few months now.

How did he know that; was he still interested in her? I then asked had he spoken to her at all. I wished I hadn't asked that question.

He looked at me "I called her a few times, left a few messages, just to check up on her..."

What? Really? What was he thinking? I looked at him "Really?"

He replied "She never returned any of my calls"

Again I looked at him not knowing what to think "Really, that was very kind of you"

God, here she comes, time to be professional now. I smiled. I know we weren't together and all right after he was shot, but I wish he had told me.

"Hey Marlo"

She smiled " McNally... Sam"

I had to be professional "Good to see you"

She smiled at me again "You too"

We discussed the case; she kind of thanked us for putting Ted McDonald on her radar, I mentioned that it could all be about getting revenge for his sons murder.

Marlo entertained the idea and then Sam mentioned the explosives and then Marlo told us that she didn't know where he got them.

A guy came over and got her attention and she then said those words I was dreading.

"Looks like I'm gonna be working with you guys for a while"

I had to stop myself from losing it; great, so not only is she going to be back at 15 but I'm going to be working with her again.

I looked at Sam "So we'll be wrapping this case up quickly"

Ugh. I know I shouldn't be mad at him for calling her but I really wish he had brought it up sooner, unless he was looking out for me just like he did when my mom turned up that time.

I just hope that there were no background checks going on again.

He looked at me and smiled slightly. I will just have to be professional and not let her get to me. Let's just hope that the Honeymoon phrase isn't over.


	2. Betweenthelinesch2

AN: Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews; they mean so much to me. I hope you all like this chapter, read and review please, it would be greatly appreciated, RBTWILIGHTFOREVER x

Ch 2 - The Morning After

I spent the night at my place; I told Sam I needed to sleep on my own yesterday, couples do need some time to themselves, and I do spend some of my days off at my place. I was also still trying to wrap my head around Marlo being back.

I mean Marlo of all the people working in the intelligence unit they sent her... and then there was Sam's little admission of calling her a few times.

Even though she didn't return any of the calls, it still hurt a bit knowing that he wanted to talk to her. I guess he was feeling bad about breaking up with her; although they didn't technically break up, he got shot and she got fired.

I couldn't shake the feeling that the honeymoon phase was over because she was back. I got over it and went to grab coffee for Sam, I got one too because a great cup of coffee is a good way to start the day.

I made my way to the scene at Ted's house, I spotted Sam and I had the coffee in my hand ready to give it to him, I walked up to him and noticed something.

"Morning, and you already have a coffee"

He looked at me "Oh... Yes"

Just as I was about to say something Marlo came out of the house "I brought him one"

I had to calm down, I spoke again "Oh, thoughtful; I guess we were both thoughtful you just got here first"

Sam looked at us both; I could tell he was uncomfortable with the whole situation as he stated that even though our suspect was planting bombs he still kept up with the yard work. He walked away, while pretending to look at something.

I was curious as to how she was there already; I asked if she worked through the night she, said she wanted to build a profile of Ted. You know his online presence and all that.

She walked away; I had to stop myself from saying something that I would probably regret. She turned round and said that she didn't plan on coming back to fifteen. She said that she's an analyst and she takes orders.

I nodded; I kinda got it, it was her job to do this kind of thing. I respected that she took the job seriously. Then she commented on something that I wish she didn't, she said that Sam and I seem good.

We were better than good we were great; everything worked out and we are happy. She looked at me again and said that she was here to get the job done and that was it.

If only I could believe that; there was something odd about her that I couldn't put my finger on. I know deep down that she doesn't mean any harm but she's the reason that Sam got shot.

I reassured her that we were gonna catch the guy and she left. It made my skin crawl; Sam made his way out of the house and towards me.

We talked for a while, I mentioned something that happened to me and this other girl Lisa; we both liked the same boy and we both brought gum to school.

It was competitive; Sam reassured me that it wasn't like that, I knew that but she's going to be around for a while. I told him that I was going to go back to the station.

I was about to walk away when he spoke "I missed you last night"

I turned around and he looked at me I kinda melted inside and then got my thoughts in order "Please tell me that her being back here isn't going to ruin our honeymoon phase because I really like it"

That was the truth, he looked at me again "This isn't going to kill our honeymoon phase..." he took off his sunglasses and looked at me again, I was trying not to get lost in his eyes "The honeymoon phase is not going to be over"

I wanted to believe him so I smiled slightly and turned around to walk back to the station, I gave Chris the coffee I got for Sam, no point in it going to waste.

He asked if it had milk in it and I just handed it or him and continued walking. I hope he's right and her being here isn't going to ruin what we have got going on right now.

I just have to get through today and keep reminding myself that nothing is going to get in the way of my relationship with Sam.


	3. Betweenthelinesch3

Ch3 - At the station

AN: hey guys, this is just a filler chapter; this is between the moment when Andy is bringing Sam coffee and then going to the station, I hope you like it RBTWILIGHTFOREVER x

After leaving the scene; I took the long way to the station, I wanted to take some time and think. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I don't want to drag Traci into it as she works with Sam, I don't want to tell Dov; because he is busy and Chris is at the scene with Sam.

And well Gail probably wouldn't want to hear about it anyway. So I am going to get to work and keep my self busy and hope that I don't have to be to involved with Marlo during the investigation.

I took a deep breath and kept telling myself that everything would be ok; even though Sam told me that the honeymoon phase wouldn't be over.

Deep down I knew he was right, but something about her behaviour didn't seem right; like she wanted to do everything that she could for him.

I walked into the station and headed straight for the locker room; I kept replaying the stuff that Marlo said, the coffee, the stuff about being sent here to work, the comment about Sam and I.

What is it about her? I know I left to go undercover for six months and I know we both moved on; she then had a mental breakdown and stalked Kevin Ford, which then lead to a hit list that included Sam.

He got shot and so did Chloe; Oliver was kidnapped, Ford was shot and killed by Nick, we then decided to be friends for a while, then I met his dad and we got back on track.

And now this...

I have to get over it; I have to accept the fact that he called her, and that he may or may not have loved her, I have to admit that is still a little hard to accept too.

All I have to do is focus on my work and maybe just maybe I will be able to tolerate the fact that she is going to be here for a while.


	4. Betweenthelinesch4

**AN: Hey guys, I've been super busy. I attended a fashion show recently; I am also trying to work on my novel, I really hope you like this chapter. The first part will be from Andy's POV and the second part will be from Sam's POV. Read and review please, it would be greatly appreciated, RBTWILIGHTFOREVER x **

Between The Lines ch4 – Why Now?

Working at the station especially with Marlo being here has been a total nightmare so far; she set herself up at a desk, she has been asking a lot of questions and she has been watching Sam for the last few minutes.

I keep asking myself why now? And if I am being totally honest I don't have an answer. All I know is that the intelligence unit has a lot of people working for them, any one of them could have come and give a hand with this case, but for some strange reason they sent her.

I wonder if she is seeing somebody? Like it's any of my business but still I do wonder. The whole getting a coffee for Sam and being nice to him is really strange, could she be feeling guilty for the whole him getting shot thing? Or is she trying to worm her way back into his life?

Not that it would happen.

There is no way that would happen, as far as I am concerned it would never happen again. This case went from bad to worse the second she showed up, and I really want to get it wrapped up as quickly as possible.

I don't like working with her; even if it's indirectly. I still have to help with this case. I have to see it through to the end, even if it does take a while, all I have to remember is that Sam loves me and no one else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's POV

Having Marlo here again is a little weird; I know Andy isn't happy with what I told her yesterday, I wouldn't be either. I didn't want to reject the coffee; I could tell that she was trying to be nice. But looking at Andy's face I knew it might have upset her slightly.

I meant what I told her earlier, our honeymoon phase wasn't going to be over, nothing could kill it; not even Marlo's sudden reappearance. I just have to hope that this case will be solved and then everything can go back to normal.

I also know that I should have told Andy about calling Marlo; I knew it shouldn't have come up when she came back, well neither of us thought she would be coming back. Especially after she got fired, I knew that she was working in the intelligence unit, I had known for a while; I might have checked up on her before Andy and I got back together.

I was curious to see if she had moved on with her life as I was planning to with Andy; she is the only one for me, no one else will even come close, well maybe my sister. But other than her, no one can replace Andy in my heart.

Not even Marlo; she didn't the first time so why would it happen now?


End file.
